Te necesito
by KByakuya
Summary: Pequeño cambio en la historia de Bleach sobre cómo podría haber sido la enfermedad de Hisana.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! :D_

_Antes de nada quiero deciros que no me he olvidado de mi otro fic, es solo que hace unos días me llegó una idea para una historia nueva y no pude evitar escribirla xDDD En un principio iba a ser solo un one-shot, pero al final he decidido alargarlo un poco más. Serán tres capítulos, los dos primeros algo cortos y el tercero más largo, para darle intriga y drama xD_

_Sin más les dejo con esta historia, espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

– Debes descansar.

– Ya me encuentro bien, Byakuya-sama. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

– Estaré más tranquilo si descansas.

La primavera estaba llegando a su fin, dejando paso a un verano que de momento no era muy caluroso. Por las noches corrían las brisas frías típicas de la primavera, mientras que a la luz del sol el calor empezaba a hacerse notar. A Byakuya no le molestaba mucho ese clima, siempre prefirió el frío, la lluvia o la nieve, que finalmente daba paso a una primavera florecida. Sentarse en el jardín y contemplar los múltiples cerezos en flor de la mansión era una de las mejores visiones que le ofrecía la primavera, sino era la mejor.

Pero el verano empezaba a llegar, y sabía que dentro de poco todas las flores de cerezo caerían, y que las hojas se irían secando paulatinamente hasta la llegada del otoño, dónde también caerían.

Caerían al igual que cayó Hisana aquella tarde.

Ella paseaba por el jardín, mirando los cerezos ensimismada, contemplando su belleza. Byakuya la observaba desde la ventana de su despacho con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Le gustaba verla feliz, sentía una gran paz interior al ver que era capaz de hacer feliz a su esposa, que era capaz de hacerle olvidar el doloroso pasado que le había tocado vivir.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió, cuando se desmayó. Byakuya sentía que se desplomaba lentamente, como una pluma que intenta sostenerse en el aire para no caer al suelo. Quizá fueran sus reflejos pero lo cierto es que le dio tiempo, pudo sostenerla antes de que llegara al suelo y, por primera vez en la vida, agradeció internamente todas las persecuciones que había vivido con Yoruichi.

Los criados decían que eso solo sería un simple mareo, mientras que los consejeros nobles cuchicheaban sobre un posible embarazo. Pero Byakuya no creía en ninguna de esas suposiciones, tenía una mala sensación. Ella estaba bien, tranquila, y no le había pasado nada; su salud era buena, delicada pero buena al fin y al cabo. Y ahora de repente se había desplomado, llegando a perder el conocimiento durante unos minutos.

– Por favor, descansa –le dijo de nuevo una vez que la había tumbado en su futón, arropándola bien y poniendo una mano sobre su frente para corroborar que seguía sin fiebre.

– Byakuya-sama, estoy bien, no tengo fiebre. Seguro que es un mareo como dicen las criadas –sonrió levemente para que su marido no se preocupara más.

– Claro, o un embarazo como dicen los ancianos –comentó él con ironía, mientras notaba como su esposa se sonrojaba.

– ¿Eso creen? ¿Qué estoy embarazada?

– Sí –dijo Byakuya sin apartarse de su lado–. Ya están cavilando para las distintas celebraciones que tendrán que preparar cuando "nazca".

– Vaya –Hisana suspiró y giró la cara con cuidado para mirar por la ventana, aunque lo que no quería en verdad era que Byakuya notara su tristeza.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Hisana?

– No, tranquilo. Solo que los ancianos se llevarán una decepción cuando sepan que no espero un hijo.

– A mí no me importan los ancianos, me importas tú, siempre me has importado más que nadie –Hisana suspiró con pena y Byakuya creyó entender qué era lo que le apenaba. Con suavidad tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con ternura–. ¿Te gustaría estar embarazada?

Ella suspiró con sorpresa y volvió a girar la cara para verle. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior con pena a la vez que apretaba su mano con fuerza. Comprobó que no era capaz de mantener su mirada sin echarse a llorar, así que cerró los ojos y susurró muy levemente: – Sí… me gustaría. Pero… durante estos años no he tenido ni una sola falta, ni un solo retraso –suspiró–. Byakuya-sama, ¿y si fuera estéril?

– No pienses así –contestó él con cierta crudeza.

– Pero… –a Hisana le temblaba el labio, aún sin enfrentar su mirada sentía ganas de llorar–. Pero si lo soy yo no sería una digna esposa para ti, no podría darte hijos, no tendrías heredero y entonces deberías echarme de esta casa. Y harías bien en repudiarme porque no habría sido una buena esposa.

– Cállate –dijo Byakuya con tal autoridad que Hisana sintió miedo. Byakuya se arrepintió al momento de haberle ordenado con tal severidad pero no podía seguir permitiendo que su esposa se auto culpara a sí misma de esa manera. Eso sólo le hacía daño–. Escúchame Hisana –le dijo con un tono de voz mucho más suave y sin soltar su mano–, tú nunca serás indigna para mí. Eres la mujer a la que amo, mi esposa, jamás podría repudiarte, Hisana. Porque te quiero y te necesito a mi lado. Por favor… no vuelvas a decir eso.

– Pero… ¿qué pasaría si fuera estéril? –Susurró la mujer con una mezcla de miedo y pena.

– No pasaría nada, yo te seguiría queriendo igual.

– Pero necesitas un heredero.

– No, te necesito a ti.

– Pero…

– Hisana –alzó de nuevo un poco la voz para callarla, luego volvió a susurrar–. Hisana, mírame a los ojos.

Aunque lo dudó por un momento, al final se decidió a abrir sus ojos y pudo observar que Byakuya estaba aún más cerca de ella, sin soltar su mano y mirándola con una expresión muy tierna.

– Te quiero tal y como eres, Hisana –le susurró–. Y si fueras estéril te seguiría queriendo, pero yo sé que no lo eres.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

– Tengo esa corazonada.

– ¿Y por qué nunca he tenido una falta o algo así?

– Porque aún no ha llegado el momento, pero algún día, cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás esperando un niño.

Byakuya soltó su mano para acariciar el vientre de su esposa a través de las mantas, y luego se fue acercando poco a poco hasta posar un suave beso en su frente. Hisana tuvo que cerrar los ojos al notar que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo por las acciones tan cariñosas de su marido.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró casi sin voz.

– Ahora tienes que descansar, Hisana –Byakuya le hablaba con suavidad sin despegar los labios de su frente–. Te recuperarás y todo volverá a la normalidad.

– ¿Y tendremos un hijo? –Preguntó mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Sí, lo tendremos –Byakuya secó las lágrimas de su mujer con la mano, acariciando así sus mejillas–. Ahora prométeme que dormirás o si no haré que Unohana venga a casa.

– Intentaré dormir, lo prometo.

– Mucho mejor así –y entonces separó los labios de su frente para besar a su esposa.

Pero aunque Hisana descansara, aquellos mareos no cesaban. Incluso estando tumbada llegaba a perder el conocimiento, y Byakuya, que no podía seguir viéndola así, la llevó al cuarto escuadrón.

– Su esposa está muy delicada, Kuchiki-sama –informó Unohana una vez había terminado una serie de pruebas con Hisana–. Está muy débil.

– ¿Y sabe por qué?

– Aún no. Tendrá que quedarse aquí mientras le seguimos haciendo pruebas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí?

– No lo sabemos, Kuchiki-sama. Hasta que encontremos las causas de sus desmayos y su debilidad.

– ¿Y lo encontrarán? ¿Podrán salvarla?

– Haremos todo lo posible, no se preocupe.

Byakuya asintió levemente aunque sabía que aquello no pintaba nada bien. No habían encontrado nada, ni un solo indicio que pudiera explicar lo que le sucedía a Hisana. Lo único que se sabía es que sus defensas estaban bajas, pero se desconocía la causa. Al pelinegro no le gustaba aquello, en especial aquella frase que le había dicho Unohana: _"Haremos todo lo posible"._

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no le dejaba tranquilo. Sabía que los médicos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la vida de Hisana, ¿pero cómo se puede luchar contra un enemigo que no da la cara? ¿Cómo vencer si no conoces a tu contrincante?

A veces no es suficiente el arduo trabajo, a veces simplemente el enemigo llega antes y termina contigo. Byakuya era consciente de ello, sabía cuál era la realidad, pero no iba a tirar la toalla. Sencillamente, no podía rendirse. Tenía que luchar por ella y lo haría hasta el final.

– ¿Puedo verla? –Preguntó finalmente.

– Claro –contestó Unohana–. Pero controle que no haga muchos esfuerzos.

– Descuide.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a Hisana tumbada de lado, con las piernas levemente flexionadas y las manos muy juntas y cerca de su pecho.

Estaba dormida.

Byakuya se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su mujer y pudo notar su respiración, tranquila aunque algo débil. Estaba muy pálida y se notaba que en las últimas semanas había perdido mucho peso. El pelinegro se sentó en una silla que había al lado y suspiró sin apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Apenado por el estado de su mujer acercó una mano para colocarle el pelo que le caía sobre la cara, y luego acarició suavemente ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. Byakuya sonrió levemente, visiblemente triste, pero aliviado de verla dormir tan tranquila y sin molestias. Besó suavemente su frente, con cuidado de no despertarla y luego esperaría en silencio hasta que ella despertara, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

– No voy a ir, comandante.

– Es una orden taicho, no puede negarse.

– Claro que puedo, y lo seguiré haciendo. No voy a ir a esa misión así que no vuelva a llamarme.

Byakuya salió del primer escuadrón sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie más, caminando rápidamente hacia el cuarto escuadrón, donde seguirían haciéndole pruebas a su esposa. Iba a entrar en la habitación que le habían asignado cuando vio a Unohana acercándose a él.

– Kuchiki-taicho –saludó ella.

– ¿Han averiguado algo? –Preguntó Byakuya directamente. Su ánimo volvió a desmoronarse al ver como la capitana negaba con la cabeza.

– Nada, seguimos sin saber el origen de sus desmayos.

– Cada vez son más frecuentes –dijo el pelinegro casi en un susurro–. Y más intensos y duraderos.

– Lo sé Kuchiki-taicho, la salud de su esposa se resiente cada vez más.

– ¿Y no se puede hacer nada? –Volvió a recibir una negación como respuesta.

– Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos, taicho.

– Eso ya me lo dijo la primera vez, así que ahórrese sus palabras y salve a mi mujer –Unohana suspiró.

– Comprendo su dolor en estos momentos, pero no sé si encontraremos una cura para esta dolencia.

– Eso poco me importa, haga lo que tenga que hacer y sálvela antes de una semana.

– Es imposible, aún no tenemos nada claro.

– Tiene que hacerlo. Debo partir dentro de una semana y no pienso abandonarla en ese estado.

Byakuya abrió la puerta de la sala antes de que Unohana volviera a replicar y entró en la habitación. Hisana estaba tumbada en la cama pero despierta, y sonrió levemente con felicidad al ver a su marido. Ella sabía que no había mejor medicina que la simple compañía de su esposo, solo con tenerle cerca olvidaba su cansancio y sus dolores. Solo necesitaba sentir su mano sobre la suya para notar cómo le embriagaba la alegría y la paz.

– Hola –susurró ella aún con esa sonrisa.

– Hola –dijo él sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano–. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó justo antes de besar la mano de su mujer.

– Mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo –él le sonrió levemente intentando esconder su tristeza y preocupación, pero Hisana le conocía demasiado bien, era imposible ocultarle algo a su mujer–. No te preocupes –dijo ella–, pronto volveré a casa, verás como todo sale bien.

Byakuya suspiró y cerró los ojos: – No han encontrado nada Hisana, no saben qué te pasa.

– Lo sé, lo veo cada vez que entras aquí con ese rostro tan preocupado.

– Cada día que llego vuelvo a encontrarme con una negativa por parte de los médicos, no encuentra nada… desearía que mañana, cuando venga a verte, me digan que ya saben lo que tienes y que pueden curarte.

– Seguro que pronto lo descubren, ellos me salvarán, tienes que confiar –él suspiró.

– Me siento impotente –dijo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no puedo hacer nada por ti, no puedo ayudarte. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que llegue una buena noticia.

– Y esa noticia llegará –Hisana agarró su mano con fuerza–. Sé que soy enfermiza y débil, pero siento que revivo cuando estás a mi lado. Contigo seré capaz de aguantar.

Byakuya la miró con tal tristeza a los ojos que esta vez Hisana se asustó más que nunca.

– Byakuya-sama, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te han dicho algo que yo no sepa? –Byakuya negó–. ¿Tengo una enfermedad crónica? ¿Me dejará secuelas? –Volvió a negar repetidamente–. ¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

– Porque estoy preocupado por ti.

– No… hay algo más aparte de esto. Tú no eres así, nunca estás tan decaído, sueles ser tú el que me consuela y el que me anima a seguir adelante –Byakuya cerró los ojos sabiendo que ella tenía razón–. ¿Qué ocurre, Byakuya-sama?

El hombre suspiró antes de empezar a hablar: – Hay una misión –Hisana sintió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar esas palabras–. Y quieren asignarme a mí como líder del equipo… me he negado a ir pero…

– Son órdenes –dijo Hisana en un susurro, finalizando la frase por él.

– Sí –susurró Byakuya–, y volverán a insistir. No les importa que estés aquí.

– Nunca les he importado –susurró la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos–. Siempre fui la chica del Rukongai que conquistó el corazón de un noble para quedarse con su dinero. Siempre he sido repudiada por los nobles y el Seireitei.

– Hisana no pienses en ello, no te hace bien.

– Byakuya-sama –dijo ella mirándole y empezando a llorar–. No te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola.

Byakuya suspiró creyendo que se desplomaría allí mismo después de ver a Hisana así, al ver esos ojos tan tristes y suplicantes, aquellos ojos violetas que le pedían a gritos que no se fuera. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se puso en pie para abrazar a Hisana. Ella le rodeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarrándole del haori y sin poder evitar el llorar.

– No llores –le susurró Byakuya al oído mientras acariciaba su pelo.

– Quédate conmigo –suplicó ella llorando–. Quédate, no te vayas.

La noche cayó en el Seireitei cuando finalmente el pelinegro puedo calmar a su esposa. Estaba dormida de lado, en posición fetal, y tenía un aspecto tranquilo, pero Byakuya aún podía notar la palidez de su rostro y una delgadez que cada vez le preocupaba más. De repente vio que Hisana temblaba. Se acercó y tocó suavemente su mejilla.

Estaba helada.

Buscó una manta en el armario y se la tendió por encima con cuidado de no despertarla, pero aún así su mujer seguía tiritando de frío. Sabía que no le quedaba otra solución.

Se quitó el kenseikan, la bufanda y el haori, quedándose solo con su traje de shinigami. Separó las mantas y con cuidado se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola por detrás y dándole calor. Pronto pudo sentir como su mujer dejaba de temblar, emitiendo un leve suspiro. Byakuya cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, aspirando el aroma del cabello de su esposa. La quería con todo su ser, daría lo que fuera por ella y aún así sabía que el destino sería cruel con él, y también con ella.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré dentro de una semana, seguramente el viernes ^^_

_Y dentro de poco también actualizaré en "I'll wait for you", solo esperen un poquito más :P_

_¡Cuídense y dejen muchos reviews! :D ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo ^^_

_Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de este pequeño fic, espero que lo disfruten :D_

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La situación, lejos de mejorar, iba cada vez a peor. La salud de Hisana empeoraba a cada momento, y los días de la semana iban pasando sin ningún avance o pista que pudiera ayudar a la joven mujer. Los desmayos ya no eran tan frecuentes, pero en el momento en el que recuperaba el conocimiento vomitaba todo lo que había comido. Viendo que era imposible la ingesta de alimentos, tuvieron que ponerle suero a través de una vía, por la cual la irían alimentando paulatinamente. No había recuperado nada de peso, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía tan pocas fuerzas que no era capaz de levantarse sin ayuda. Ella sabía que lo que le estaba pasando era grave, y que la iba matando poco a poco, como una tortura. Pero aún así siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa a su marido en cuanto le veía entrar por aquella puerta, y también le sonreía al despertar, pues Byakuya había empezado a dormir todos los días con ella, a veces en una cama supletoria y otras junto a ella, en la misma cama.

Pero él sabía que las sonrisas de Hisana eran forzadas, sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparle aún más, pero eso ya era imposible. No notaba mejora en ella, cada día la veía peor, sus mejillas estaban hundidas, sus costillas marcaban sus costados en exceso y sus ojos se mostraban cansados. Byakuya la observaba mientras dormía y se dio cuenta de que era como una muñeca de cristal: al más mínimo toque podría romperse en mil pedazos.

– Lo siento, Kuchiki-taicho –dijo Unohana–, pero seguimos sin nada.

– Lo imaginaba –respondió él abatido.

– Aún seguimos trabajando pero no encontramos nada.

– Entiendo.

– Lo siento –repitió la capitana.

– De seguir así… ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaría?

– Es difícil de pronosticar, pero si sigue empeorando me temo que no llegaría al mes.

– ¿Un mes? –Preguntó alarmado.

– Sí, se está deshidratando con los vómitos. Si esto va a más el suero dejará de hacer efecto en ella.

Byakuya no dijo nada más. Se giró y salió de allí con un sentimiento de dolor y culpa que le oprimía el pecho. Aquellas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su corazón: un mes, un mes de vida. Mientras caminaba empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo porque la vida era tan injusta y cruel con ellos. Habían tenido que luchar para poder casarse y aún así ningún noble aceptó ese matrimonio por la procedencia de Hisana, quién, según ellos, solo había conseguido que el líder Kuchiki rompieras las reglas por un amor absurdo. Y después de apenas cinco años de casados el destino quería arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía: su mujer.

Realizó el shumpo y llegó en apenas unos segundos al primer escuadrón, donde ignoró los comentarios de Sasbike para entrar en el despacho del Comandante, sin si quiera llamar a la puerta.

– Debo hablar con usted –dijo Byakuya dirigiéndose al anciano capitán–. Y ahora.

– Lo siento taicho, pero no pude detenerle – le explicó Sasabike a su superior.

– Está bien –habló Yamamoto por primera vez–. Puedes retirarte, teniente.

Sasabike se inclinó levemente y salió del despacho en silencio. Poco después las miradas serias de los dos capitanes se cruzaron.

– ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita, taicho? –Preguntó Yamamamoto.

– Lo sabe perfectamente, mañana no voy a partir.

– Le dije que no podía negarse, es su trabajo.

– Y mi esposa está entra la vida y la muerte.

– ¿Prefiere salvar sólo una vida y dejar que mueran miles de ellas? –Byakuya le miró con rabia al oír eso.

– Es mi esposa, no voy a dejarla morir.

– Lamentablemente eso no está en sus manos, taicho. Usted no puede hacer nada por salvar a su esposa, en cambio sí puede salvar al Seireitei.

Byakuya suspiró sin responder y cerró los ojos para ocultar sus sentimientos. Yamamoto volvió a insistir: – Siento lo ocurrido, pero Hisana está más cerca de la muerte que de la vida.

– Cállese –dijo visiblemente afectado y enfadado, sin abrir los ojos.

– Sabe que lo que le estoy diciendo es cierto.

– Ella está viva.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –No hubo respuesta–. Kuchiki-taicho, su labor ahora mismo está en Hueco Mundo, no aquí.

– ¿Y por qué no manda a otro capitán?

– Porque usted es el único que puede cumplir esta misión –hubo un nuevo silencio. Yamamoto dejó de mirar al pelinegro y volvió a prestarle más atención a los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa–. Sea puntual mañana –le dijo–, la vida de miles de personas depende de usted.

La presión que sentía en esos momentos sobre sus hombros era tan grande que creía que poco a poco se iría hundiendo en la miseria. Se encontraba de pie, con la mirada perdida, en frente de la puerta que le separaba de Hisana.

No se atrevía a entrar, ¿cómo iba a decirle a su mujer que tenía que irse? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que tenía que dejarla y que, posiblemente, no volverían a verse nunca más? ¿Cómo iba a entrar allí e iba a aguantar sin llorar delante de su esposa? ¿Cómo aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban a su lado?

Tenía miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró Hisana sonriendo al verle entrar, pero al notar su mirada y su semblante notó que algo iba muy mal. Su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo–. ¿Qué ocurre, Byakuya-sama?

El pelinegro se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado, y cerró los ojos: – No sé por dónde empezar.

– Es algo malo, ¿verdad? –Byakuya no respondió–. Por favor, dime algo, no me gusta verte así –dijo tomando suavemente la mano de su marido. El noble abrió los ojos para ver sus manos unidas, con aquellas alianzas de casados. Recordó el día de su boda y sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba sus dedos–. ¿Unohana te ha dicho algo? –Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

– Sí –contestó él finalmente–, pero no es sólo eso.

– Byakuya-sama… dime qué ocurre.

– Es… –volvió a cerrar los ojos–, es por la misión –a Hisana se le inundó el mundo en ese momento.

– ¿Mi-misión?

– Sí… en Hueco Mundo… mañana.

– Por favor, no vayas.

– No puedo hacer…

– ¡No vayas! –Le cortó Hisana a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba a su marido con fuerza, llorando en su hombro.

– Hisana –susurró Byakuya con pena.

– No vayas, por favor, no te vayas, no podré resistirlo. Si te vas me muero.

– No digas eso –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos, intentando calmarla.

– Tú eres mi único soporte, sé que sigo vivía gracias a ti, eres mi mejor medicina.

– Seguirás viva cuando regrese.

– ¡No! –Gritó llorando más fuerte. Byakuya se mordió el labio para no llorar. No podía hundirse delante de ella, tenía que soportar y ser fuerte para ayudarla.

– Sé que seguirás viva, y cuando vuelva te recuperarás y nos iremos a casa.

– No me queda tiempo –dijo ella sollozando–, sé que estoy mal, cada día peor, lo sé, puedo sentirlo aunque Unohana-sama no quiera decírmelo.

– Yo confío en ti, sobrevivirás a esto.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás sano y salvo?

– Claro que sí.

– Byakuya-sama… –la mujer se fue separando poco a poco hasta enfrentar su mirada con la de su marido–. Byakuya-sama, prométeme que volveremos a vernos.

El pelinegro no pudo hablar, no fue capaz de hacer esa promesa, y aquello propició que Hisana volviera a llorar. Byakuya la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que se tumbara en la cama, tumbándose él también a su lado y sin aflojar su abrazo, dejando que la mujer llorara desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Él cerró los ojos, acariciando el cabello de su esposa mientras ella seguía llorando. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla o qué decirle para calmarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por ella, y de nuevo sintió esa impotencia que tanto le atormentaba.

Ver sufrir a su mujer y no saber cómo ayudarla.

Poco a poco, el llanto de Hisana empezó a disminuir, aunque todavía seguía abrazándole con fuerza y con la cara pegada a su pecho, emitiendo aún leves sollozos y temblando ligeramente.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró.

– ¿Sí? –Susurró él también. En ese momento la mujer se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos.

– Bésame –dijo mirándole.

El pelinegro aún percibía en los ojos de su esposa la tristeza y el dolor, pero también se la notaba fuerte y decidida. Y así le estaba mirando ahora, suplicando por un beso. Él no pudo negarse, por lo que se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella le correspondía también con cariño pero había algo más que empezaba a inquietar a Byakuya.

– Hisana –susurró él al separar sus labios, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque ella volvió a sellar sus labios con otro beso. Un beso que cada vez se notaba más pasional y hambriento. Byakuya se volvió a separar.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró la mujer mirándole a los ojos con súplica–. Quiéreme esta noche.

– No –dijo Byakuya sorprendido por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

– Por favor…

– No, no puedo hacerlo, tú necesitas descansar, estás muy débil.

– Yo te necesito a ti –susurró mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho, acariciando el torso de su marido a través del uniforme de shinigami.

– No, Hisana –dijo alzando un poco la voz y posando sus manos sobre las de ella para que parara.

– Por favor –volvió a suplicar mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. No sé si volveré a verte, ¿y si esta es nuestra última noche?

– Hisana –susurró cerrando los ojos–. No puedo hacerlo.

– Te necesito… déjame quererte por última vez –volvió a besar sus labios–. Byakuya-sama… _ámame por última vez_.

Nunca llegó a saber en qué momento su razón se dejó vencer por sus instintos, simplemente, no se dio cuenta de cuándo lo hizo. Byakuya nunca supo cómo podía haberlo hecho, pero de repente se vio correspondiendo los besos de Hisana con la misma pasión que lo hacía ella mientras acariciaba su espalda. No se dio cuenta hasta que se vio encima de ella, besándola con deseo y fue entonces cuando comprendió que quizás Hisana llevara razón. Posiblemente no volverían a verse nunca más, y si lo hacían sería por poco tiempo, pues solo le quedaba un mes de vida. Tenían derecho a quererse y a despedirse, pues aquella era su última noche. _La última noche de la primavera_.

– Te necesito –susurró Hisana de nuevo entre besos mientras sus cuerpos iban librándose poco a poco de sus ropas.

A pesar de todo, en ningún momento Byakuya fue demasiado rudo o pasional. Aunque la deseaba aún tenía miedo por su estado y temía hacerle daño, por lo que se comportó muy cariñoso con ella, mostrándole que, por muy delgada y débil que estuviera, se seguía sintiendo atraído por ella, como siempre lo había estado.

– Te quiero –le susurró él al oído mientras se abandonaba en su cuerpo, escuchando a Hisana gemir. Leves gemidos de placer y vida.

En ningún momento Byakuya apartó la mirada de los ojos de su mujer, y ella tampoco lo hizo. Se miraban con cariño mientras sus cuerpos se mecían suavemente el uno con el otro en ese lento vaivén. Por un momento el pelinegro creyó notar en los orbes violetas de Hisana que ésta revivía, como si aquella enfermedad fuera abandonando su cuerpo en cada gemido que ella dejaba escapar entre sus rojizos labios. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos, sus uñas clavándose en su piel y su pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor… ella volvía a vivir.

El único momento el que dejaron de mirarse fue cuando Byakuya sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar esos labios rojizos justo antes de terminar. Hisana le correspondió con desesperación, sabiendo que pronto se separaría de ella.

Después, el joven noble se apartó con cuidado de ella, tumbándose a su lado para no dejar caer su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de su esposa. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior le temblaba levemente, como si estuviera a punto de volver a llorar. Él, sin decirle nada, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para no volver a llorar. No se dijeron ni una palabra más, tampoco volvieron a moverse.

Se quedaron abrazados, despidiéndose en silencio y dejando que el sueño se fuera apoderando poco a poco de ellos.

Byakuya despertó poco antes del amanecer y vio que Hisana seguía dormida. Respiraba tranquila y no se había movido en toda la noche, con sus mejillas aún levemente sonrojadas. Acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía algo de color en ella, la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que la veía tan relajada y tan saludable.

Suspiró levemente y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama. Mientras se vestía la seguía observando, intentando guardar todas las formas de ese cuerpo femenino en su mente para no olvidarlo nunca. Nunca olvidaría lo que habían vivido esa noche, ni tampoco los miles de momentos que disfrutaron juntos durante sus cinco años de matrimonio. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero no iba a llorar, no en ese momento. Hisana seguía viva y quería creer que seguiría viva a su regreso. Tenía que creerlo, porque sino nada tendría sentido para él.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla desnuda, podría resfriarse y las enfermeras se extrañarían al verla sin ropa. Con sumo cuidado quitó la sábana que aún la tapaba e intentó buscar la manera de ponerle el camisón sin despertarla.

Pero ella ya estaba despierta.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró abriendo los ojos.

– Hisana –dijo él algo sorprendido–. No quería despertarte, lo siento.

– No te preocupes –dijo ella mirándole–. No ha sido culpa tuya, me desperté al no sentirte a mi lado –se fijó en que su marido tenía el camisón en sus manos, por lo que se sentó con cuidado para que se lo pudiera poner. Él suspiró levemente y la vistió con cariño, notando como Hisana se esforzaba para no mostrarse triste.

– Hisana –susurró–, yo… anoche no debí…

– Shh –la mujer posó una mano sobre los labios del pelinegro para que no hablara–. Lo de anoche fue maravilloso.

– Pero estás muy débil… no debí dejarme llevar, tenías que descansar.

– No, yo no quería dormir, quería sentirme viva de nuevo, quería sentir que era tu mujer.

– Y lo eres, Hisana –ella sonrió levemente al oír aquello.

– No me arrepiento de nada… quería estar contigo hasta el último momento.

Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos sin decirse nada, completamente en silencio. Poco después, Byakuya abrazó a su mujer y ella cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar.

– Te quiero –susurró Byakuya.

– Y yo a ti –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

– Hisana –Byakuya se separó un poco para mirarla y juntó su frente a la de ella–. Escúchame Hisana, tienes que vivir –ella suspiró al oír aquello, ya al borde del llanto–. No, no llores.

– No puedo evitarlo.

– Mírame –dijo poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de su mujer–. Tú no puedes morir, tienes que vivir, tienes que luchar y sobrevivir a esta enfermedad.

– Byakuya-sama –susurró con pena.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo, tú eres fuerte, Hisana. Vivirás y volveré a por ti, sabes que volveré –besó suavemente sus labios y susurró–. Te necesito.

Hisana se echó a llorar de nuevo y le volvió a abrazar mientras él le seguía susurrando al oído: – Te necesito… tienes que vivir.

– Te esperaré –dijo ella llorando–, siempre te he esperado… pero vuelve pronto.

– Volveré –dijo juntando una vez más sus labios, besándose con desesperación pues aquel era un beso de despedida. Quizá ese fuese también el último beso.

Al separarse, Byakuya se giró y caminó sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si volvía a mirarla nunca podría salir de allí. La escuchó llorar de nuevo antes de irse y, con un gran pesar, se fue alejando de allí, sin saber si algún día volvería a verla.

Ese día Hisana no salió de la cama, no quiso comer y tampoco bañarse a pesar de las múltiples insistencias de Unohana. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola, tumbada en aquella cama en donde pocas horas antes había hecho el amor con Byakuya. Quería dormir recordándole, quería soñar con él mientras aspiraba el aroma masculino que se había quedado impregnado en las sábanas y que pocos días después acabaría desapareciendo.

* * *

_Seguro que queréis matarme por hacer sufrir tanto a mi pareja favorita, pero yo creo que Tite Kubo me supera en esos temas xDD_

_Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, la semana que viene publicaré el último y se acabo esta pequeña historia :(_

_Y en mi otro fic... bueno, ese está costando más xD Los capítulos son más largos y me cuesta más escribirlos, sobre todo ahora con el calor que hace en España. Pero estoy en proceso de continuación, así que espero daros pronto una sorpresa ^^_

_¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con el último capítulo de esta mini historia. Como dije anteriormente, éste es algo más largo que los otros dos, así que espero que lo disfruten ^^_

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cada día que pasaba era una nueva tortura para el Kuchiki, luchando contra Hollows y Arrancar sin tregua mientras intentaba averiguar los planes ocultos que allí se escondían. Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, y cada día le imploraba al cielo por su mujer, suplicándole por su vida. Pasaban las horas, los días y las semanas, y Byakuya se daba cuenta de que se la escapaba el tiempo entre las manos en una misión que más que aliviarle le frustraba.

Luchaban sin cesar, conteniendo el nivel tan alto de Hollows que se habían creado en tan poco tiempo. Sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear y su reiatsu a disminuir, pero él seguía peleando al máximo, con todo su potencial. Debía terminar pronto con esa misión y volver a casa con su mujer.

Volver con Hisana.

Cada vez que golpeaba a un Hollow lo hacía con rabia y desesperación, deseando que aquella plaga acabara pronto y que el nivel pudiera al fin llegar a la normalidad.

Pasaron cuarenta días hasta que eso ocurrió, cuando definitivamente todo volvió a la normalidad y ni la Soul Society ni el mundo humano corrían peligro. Por fin habían terminado y Byakuya no dudó en ningún momento. Atravesó Garganta sin dilación y una vez que llegó al Seireitei emprendió su marcha al cuarto escuadrón.

– Kuchiki –llamó Shunsui, quien también había ido a dicha misión con él–. ¿Dónde vas? Debes dar un informe de la situación al Comandante.

– Hazlo tú –respondió secamente sin dejar de caminar.

– Yo no puedo hacerlo, no soy el líder de esta campaña.

– No creo que le importe –dijo justo antes de hacer el shumpo y dejar a Shunsui allí plantado con cara de póquer.

Nada más entrar en el cuarto escuadrón se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde tenían ingresada a Hisana, sin preguntarle nada a nadie. Abrió la puerta sin llamar con la esperanza de verla bien y con un aspecto más saludable. Pero lo que vio allí le encogía el corazón.

La cama estaba bien hecha y los armarios vacíos, toda la habitación estaba muy arreglada y limpia, como si nadie hubiera estado allí durante mucho tiempo. Hisana no estaba allí y sus cosas tampoco, no había nada en esa sala y Byakuya empezó a notar como sus piernas le flaqueaban del cansancio y sobre todo del miedo. Sintió un vacío en su interior, como si le acabaran de arrebatar la vida y solo quedara un cuerpo inerte y sin fuerzas.

Hisana _**no **_estaba.

– Kuchiki-taicho, ¡Kuchiki-taicho! –Gritó un joven Hanatarou que iba corriendo hacia él.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Byakuya sin apartar la vista de aquella cama, preparándose para escuchar lo que más temía.

– Hisana-sama empeoró mucho durante estos últimos días –dijo algo alterado y respirando profundamente debido a la carrera–. Tuvieron que llevarla al primer piso, donde se encuentran los enfermos más críticos… Pero parece que Unohana-taicho ha encontrado algo nuevo en ella y cree que es posible salvarla.

Byakuya se sorprendió al oír todo eso: – ¿Hisana está viva? –Preguntó aún confuso.

– Sí Kuchiki–taicho, pero su estado es crítico.

– ¿Y tienen una cura para ella?

– Aún no es seguro pero podría resultar bien.

– Llévame con ella.

El tono de voz del noble era serio y casi amenazante, tanto que Hanatarou llegó a temblar de miedo. El joven Yamada le acompañó hasta la primera planta y una vez allí le indicó la habitación donde estaba Hisana. Cuando Byakuya abrió la puerta se encontró con otra imagen que no esperaba. Aquella escena le atormentaba aún más que el hecho de haberse encontrado la otra habitación vacía y haber creído que su mujer estaba muerta.

Ahora podía corroborar que Hisana estaba viva… o casi viva, porque apenas podía verla. La pequeña mujer estaba rodeada de máquinas y tubitos que se conectaban a su cuerpo. Pudo distinguir bolsas de sangre, suero, una mascarilla con oxígeno y más cosas que no sabía exactamente qué eran. Byakuya fue incapaz de moverse, no dio ni un solo paso y Hanatarou incluso creyó que el capitán no pestañeó en ningún momento. Todo aquello le había impactado demasiado.

– ¿Se recuperará? –Preguntó en un susurro, con la mayor seriedad y frialdad que pudo. En verdad sentía tal angustia por el estado de salud de su esposa que su tono de voz volvió a parecer amenazante y carente de sentimientos.

– E-es po-po-posible, Kuchiki-taicho –contestó nervioso el muchacho.

– Kuchiki-taicho –dijo una voz femenina que se iba acercando a los dos. Byakuya se giró y pudo ver a la capitana del escuadrón.

– ¿Cómo está Hisana? –Preguntó él con la misma frialdad de antes.

– En estado crítico, pero hemos hecho un pequeño avance. Durante su ausencia encontramos algo nuevo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– En estos momentos no puedo decírselo, ahora tengo que operarla de urgencia. Si todo sale bien podré resolver todas sus dudas en cuanto termine la intervención.

Byakuya volvió a mirar a su esposa y susurró: – ¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas con ella?

– Kuchiki-taicho, la situación es grave, no podemos perder más tiempo.

– Lo sé, solo será un momento –Unohana suspiró.

– Está bien, solo cinco minutos.

El pelinegro asintió levemente y luego esperó a que Unohana y Hanatarou salieran de allí. En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, se acercó a ella y pudo comprobar que, a pesar de la delgadez y la situación tan crítica por la que pasaba, su rostro parecía tranquilo.

Byakuya sabía que Hisana estaba inconsciente en ese momento, quizás no se enteraría de nada pero él quería creer que su presencia le ayudaría. Se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama y la miró con pena. Ahora estaba solo, delante de ella, no tenía por qué esconder sus sentimientos o la angustia que sentía en ese momento tan difícil. Suspiró suavemente y tomó una de las manos de su mujer con cuidado de no tocar alguno de los tubos para no hacerle daño.

– Hola Hisana –susurró el noble sin saber muy bien cómo empezar–, ya he vuelto, estoy aquí contigo… aunque siento que he tardado demasiado tiempo en regresar –suspiró y pudo sentir que sus ojos se humedecían–. Siento haber tardado tanto pero quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, siempre te he tenido presente en mi mente, suplicando por tu salud… –agarró levemente su mano–. Sé que has sufrido mucho pero tienes que seguir luchando, pequeña. Hay una posibilidad, Unohana cree que puede curar tu enfermedad, podrás recuperarte… solo tienes que resistir un poco más, Hisana. Tienes que seguir luchando por tu vida, por nosotros dos –volvió a suspirar mordiéndose el labio–. Te necesito a mi lado.

Alzó cuidadosamente la mano de su mujer y la besó en el dorso con ternura sin dejar de mirarla: – Te quiero –susurró sin separar los labios de su mano.

En ese momento sintió que alguien abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación. Byakuya soltó la mano de su esposa con cuidado y la miró por última vez.

– Kuchiki-taicho –habló Unohana.

– Lo sé –dijo él levantándose. Al girarse miró a la capitana con seriedad–. Cuide de ella.

– Descuide.

El noble salió de la habitación y justo en ese momento vio como otros shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón entraban allí. Tenía el presentimiento de aquella iba a ser una intervención muy larga y difícil, la vida de Hisana pendía de un hilo y solo ellos podían ayudarla. Solo ellos podrían salvarla de la muerte.

Byakuya se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a esperar. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, esperar… Se sentía tan frustrado por ver que no podía hacer nada para salvar a la persona más importante de su vida, tan inútil… Y por si fuera poco la había dejado sola durante más de un mes por esa maldita misión. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Hisana al ver que pasaban los días y él aún no había regresado? ¿Qué clase de marido dejaba abandonada a su mujer durante más de un mes por trabajo cuando ella estaba gravemente enferma? La dejó en el momento más difícil para ella, y eso era algo que Byakuya jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

– Soy un desastre –pensó el pelinegro apoyando la cabeza en la pared. En un momento dado abrió los ojos y vio a Hanatarou frente a él–. ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó secamente.

– Na-na-nada taicho, e-es solo que-que parecía que se había dor-dormido.

– Pues ya ves que no.

El joven Yamada dudó sobre si debería decirle algo a aquel hombre tan frío y que daba tanto miedo, pero finalmente decidió que lo que le tenía que contar era importante para él.

– Hisana-sama preguntaba mucho por usted, ta-taicho –Byakuya volvió a mirarle.

– ¿Por mí?

– Sí-sí taicho, todos los días, siempre hablaba sobre usted –el noble miró hacia la puerta donde estaban operando a Hisana.

– ¿Ha sufrido mucho?

– La primera semana estuvo relativamente bien –dijo el joven más tranquilo al ver que el tono de voz del capitán ya no era tan imponente–. Pero después empezó a vomitar más y decía que le echaba mucho de menos.

– Me odiará por haberme marchado.

– Para nada Kuchiki-sama, ella siempre le elogió y nunca tuvo una mala palabra hacia usted. En alguna ocasión la escuché rezando por usted, para que volviera sano y salvo a casa.

Byakuya sintió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar aquello.

– ¿Se-señor? –Preguntó Hanatarou.

– ¿Sí?

– Tiene el brazo herido, ¿puedo curarle? –Byakuya se miró el brazo y pudo comprobar que el muchacho llevaba razón, tenía un corte largo aunque poco profundo que aún le sangraba.

– No es nada, prefiero esperar aquí.

– Se-señor, la operación irá para largo, es mejor tratar sus heridas ahora para que Hisana-sama pueda verle bien y sin heridas.

El pelinegro suspiró al darse cuenta de que ese muchacho volvía a tener razón. Se levantó y le siguió hasta otra habitación donde Hanatarou curó la herida con algo de torpeza ya que aún no tenía mucha experiencia, y escuchar los gruñidos molestos de Byakuya por su inutilidad tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Finalmente, cuando la herida cicatrizó por completo, el noble volvió al mismo pasillo de antes, esperando que de un momento a otro se abriera esa puerta. Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla de antes e intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba.

Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas.

Ni con todo el cansancio que había acumulado en ese mes de misión podía dormir. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Siguió esperando atento a cualquier sonido. A veces se levantaba y caminaba un poco por aquel pasillo para luego volver a sentarse, mirando como iban pasando las agujas de un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Así hasta que pasaron siete horas y por fin escuchó como esa puerta se abría.

Byakuya giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio a Unohana saliendo de allí, a la vez que notaba como su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo. ¿Estaría viva?

– ¿Está bien? –Preguntó Byakuya intentando mantener la calma.

– Sobrevivirá –dijo Unohana. El noble cerró los ojos sintiendo esa sensación de alivio y alegría que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba. Pudo notar que le flaqueaban las fuerzas por el cansancio pero aguantó ahí de pie frente a Unohana, recto y firme como un resorte. Ni siquiera fue capaz de agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida a su esposa, no le salían las palabras–. Todo ha ido mejor de lo esperado –continuó hablando la morena–. Dentro de cinco días podrá volver a casa si todo transcurre con normalidad.

– ¿Puedo verla?

– Ahora no, está aún dormida, además debo hablar con usted –por el tono de voz y su mirada, Byakuya pensó que aún había algo que Unohana no le había contado.

– ¿Le pasa algo a mi esposa? –Preguntó.

– No exactamente, acompáñeme –la capitana caminó hacia su despacho mientras el noble la seguía, preguntándose una y otra vez qué sería lo que pasaba, preocupado por si Hisana aún no estaba completamente sana.

La mujer se sentó y Byakuya hizo lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella: – Debería presentar cargos contra usted, Kuchiki-taicho –el pelinegro, extrañado y algo molesto por eso, no pudo ocultar su gesto contrariado–. No me mire así taicho, debería haberlo hecho –insistió Unohana.

– ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? –Dijo muy serio y visiblemente molesto.

– Por poner en riesgo la vida de su esposa.

– ¿Qué? –Cada vez alucinaba más–. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que no podemos negarnos a las misiones que nos ordena el Comandante.

– No me refiero al trabajo, Kuchiki-taicho.

– ¿Entonces de qué se me culpa?

Unohana siguió con su típico gesto tranquilo y relajado que a veces daba miedo o incluso resultaba amenazante, pero aquello no incomodaba al más frío e imponente de los capitanes del Gotei 13, quién la seguía mirando con enfado.

– Es cierto que su marcha ha propiciado que el estado de Hisana-san se agravara, pero no es eso por lo que le he hecho venir aquí, hay algo más. Durante los primeros días después de su marcha no nos dimos cuenta, pero a las tres semanas vimos que _aquello_ era seguro. No había lugar a dudas.

– ¿Aquello? Hable claro, taicho.

– Su esposa está embarazada –fue tal el shock que le provocó aquella noticia que Byakuya no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa.

– No puede ser… –susurró aún sin creérselo.

– Es cierto, Hisana-san está embarazada de cinco semanas, por lo que no cabe duda de que usted mantuvo relaciones con su esposa cuando ella ya se encontraba ingresada en este escuadrón, además de que su estado ya era bastante delicado, ¿me equivoco? –Byakuya no pudo contestar, aún era incapaz de asimilar esa información–. Kuchiki-taicho, ¿me escucha? –Éste sólo asintió una vez–. ¿Confirma haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con Hisana-san cuando ella se encontraba aquí? –El noble volvió a asentir y la capitana resopló.

– No debí hacerlo, lo sé, acepto la culpa que considere oportuna.

– Si hubiera querido presentar cargos contra usted por poner en peligro a uno de mis pacientes ya lo habría hecho.

– ¿Y por qué no lo hace ahora?

– Porque usted ha salvado a su mujer.

Si ya se encontraba sorprendido por la noticia del embarazo, aquello ya le dejó sin habla. ¿Él había salvado a Hisana? ¿Cómo era posible?

– No entiendo –consiguió decir Byakuya que no salía de su asombro.

– Básicamente, si Hisana-san no se hubiera quedado embarazada no habríamos podido encontrar las causas de su enfermedad. Su organismo cambió completamente para favorecer la salud y protección del feto, por eso su esposa está ahora tan delgada. Todos los nutrientes y las defensas iban para el feto, y al ver que los anticuerpos que protegían al niño eran efectivos, comprendimos cómo teníamos que atacar al virus para eliminarlo.

– ¿Virus? ¿Era una enfermedad vírica? –Unohana asintió.

– Así es, por eso debo hacerle una prueba a usted, no sea que haya contraído la enfermedad al estar tanto tiempo con ella.

– Pero yo he estado más de un mes fuera y no he sentido nada raro.

– Aún así haremos la prueba –dijo sacando una jeringuilla para tomar una prueba de sangre del noble. Byakuya puso el brazo para que procediera con la extracción.

– ¿Sabe cómo ha podido contraer esa enfermedad? –Preguntó el pelinegro. Unohana negó mientras le sacaba sangre.

– Es posible que la haya contraído en el Rukongai. Allí hay de todo y tengo entendido que su esposa sigue frecuentando mucho ese lugar, ¿no es así?

Byakuya suspiró, ahora todo cobraba sentido. Hisana seguía buscando ella sola a Rukia por el Rukongai a pesar de las múltiples veces que le dijo que no lo hiciera. Aún así no podía culparla, era lógico que quisiera encontrarla y enmendar así el error que cometió al abandonarla.

Afortunadamente, la prueba dio negativo, por lo que él no padecía la enfermedad y pudo al fin salir de aquel despacho para ir a ver a Hisana. Al entrar, ella seguía dormida pero ya no tenía tantos tubos como antes, ni la mascarilla con el oxígeno. Realmente se sentía aliviado de verla dormir tan tranquila y sana. _Viva_.

Se dejó caer en el sillón que había al lado de la camilla y respiró profundamente. Su mujer estaba viva, saldrían pronto de allí y además estaba embarazada. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día y se sentía realmente cansado. Feliz de verla viva y arrepentido de haberla dejado sola, avergonzado por el embarazo pero alegre de saber que sería padre, impotente por no haber podido ayudar a Hisana cuando ella más le necesitaba pero aliviado de saber que en aquella "última" noche tan especial había salvado a su esposa. Habían engendrado a un pequeño bebé que le había devuelto la vida a su madre.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sus sentimientos se contradecían los unos a los otros, pero lo cierto es que le estaba agradecido a la vida y a la segunda oportunidad que le habían dado. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo se movía. Abrió los ojos y vio que Hisana ya había despertado, y ésta le miraba entre sorprendida, emocionada y feliz.

– Dime que no es un sueño –susurró ella con los ojos humedecidos.

– No Hisana –no pudo evitar sonreírle–, no es un sueño. He vuelto y tú te vas a poner bien. Te recuperarás –la mujer se echó a llorar.

– Bya-Byakuya-sama –logró articular entre sollozos. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama a su lado y se inclinó para abrazarla.

– No llores –le susurró–, todo está bien, no llores.

– Te he echado de menos –dijo ella mientras le rodeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarrándose al haori del capitán.

– Y yo a ti, todos los días he pensado en ti –se separó un poco y besó su frente–. No llores más –dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus manos.

– No puedo evitarlo –dijo ella mirándole a los ojos–. Aún me parece mentira que estés aquí –acercó lentamente sus manos y tocó sus mejillas, palpando suavemente las facciones de su cara–. He soñado tantas veces que volvías… y luego al despertar me veía sola en esta habitación –el noble cerró los ojos apenado.

– Perdóname –susurró–. No tenía que haberme ido, no debí dejarte sola.

– No –susurró también Hisana, aún acariciando las mejillas de su marido–. Byakuya-sama, no tengo nada que perdonar. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

– ¿No? –Preguntó él abriendo los ojos para volver a mirarla–. Ningún hombre deja sola a su esposa.

– Shh –Hisana posó su dedo índice en los labios de Byakuya para hacerle callar–. No te martirices más, Byakuya-sama. La culpa es sólo mía –dijo la mujer haciendo que el noble se sorprendiera–. Yo tuve la culpa por enamorarme de un hombre tan bueno y responsable, que es capaz de dar su vida desinteresadamente por los demás –volvió a acariciar su mejilla–. Unohana-sama me lo contó todo, aunque sabiendo lo que pasaba en Hueco Mundo me preocupé aún más por ti, y al ver que no volvías creí que te había pasado algo malo –sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

– Tranquila –Byakuya la abrazó y posó un tierno beso sobre su cuello–. Estoy aquí contigo… los tres estamos bien –Hisana se sorprendió confundida al escuchar eso.

– ¿Los tres? –El noble se separó para mirarla.

– ¿No lo sabes?

– ¿El qué? –Preguntó cada vez más confundida y nerviosa. Byakuya le sonrió de tal manera que la hizo sonrojar.

– Hisana –la miró colocando su flequillo con cariño–. Estás embarazada.

Hisana le miraba a los ojos sin palabras, con el mismo estado de shock que había experimentado Byakuya horas antes, recordando cada palabra una y otra vez para cerciorarse de que aquello tampoco era un sueño.

– ¿E-embarazada? –Susurró muy bajo, aún sin creerlo.

– Sí Hisana –le dijo él sonriendo.

– ¿Có-cómo? –Preguntó nerviosa y aún reacia a creérselo.

– Aquella noche –le susurró Byakuya acariciando su mejilla–, cuando nos despedimos antes de que me fuera de misión –Hisana suspiró de sorpresa.

– ¿E-esa noche? –Preguntó algo nerviosa y esta vez más sonrojada. Byakuya asintió.

– Sí, esa noche –el noble posó una mano sobre el vientre de Hisana–. Estás de cinco semanas y cuando ingresaste aquí no estabas encinta –acarició suavemente su abdomen–. Le concebimos aquella noche Hisana, y gracias a él sigues viva.

La mujer sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ir comprendiendo mejor todo aquello: – Yo-yo creía que… que era estéril –dijo al borde del llanto.

– Eso solo eran habladurías de los ancianos, suposiciones… yo siempre supe que no lo eras, y dentro de poco podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

Hisana empezó a llorar de nuevo de pura felicidad, ella siempre quiso formar una familia junto con Byakuya… tener los hijos del hombre al más había querido en toda su vida. Pero tras cinco años de fracasos ya lo había dado todo por perdido, creyendo que en verdad ella era una mujer estéril. Pero ahora estaba embarazada.

– Un hijo –susurró entre lágrimas, llevándose las manos a la barriga. Byakuya se acercó y besó su frente.

– Sí, ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho, así que no podrás ir al Rukongai sola –Hisana se sorprendió.

– ¿Te has enterado?

– Allí contrajiste la enfermedad, Hisana… ¿por qué me desobedeciste?

– Lo siento Byakuya-sama, pero no podía quedarme quieta en casa, tengo que buscarla. Mi hermanita está allí, lo sé –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior que le temblaba levemente.

– Lo entiendo Hisana, comprendo cómo debes sentirte, pero no debes ir sola allí. ¿Y si te pasara algo? Jamás me lo perdonaría…

– Byakuya-sama… –susurró. Éste la miró intensamente a los ojos, haciendo que la mujer volviera a sonrojarse.

– Haremos una cosa –le dijo–. Iremos a buscarla los dos juntos cuando yo vuelva del trabajo. Iremos los dos al Rukongai y la encontraremos, pero cuando yo esté en el escuadrón tendrás que quedarte en casa. Tienes que cuidar de ti, y ahora también tienes que cuidar del bebé.

– Lo sé –susurró acariciándose la barriga–, siempre cuidaré de este pequeño –le miró a los ojos con cierta súplica–. ¿Crees que la encontraremos?

– Por supuesto –dijo él con convicción–. Buscaremos a tu hermana y la vamos a encontrar.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Hisana de alegría, una alegría que no sentía desde mucho tiempo: – Gracias –le susurró aún sonriendo.

– Eso no se agradece –le dijo él antes de acercarse para posar un tierno beso en sus labios. Hisana le correspondió suavemente y al separarse se quedó prendada de la mirada de su marido. Se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, y notó un leve y lento pestañeo que no era normal en él.

– Estás cansado –le dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? –Preguntó él algo sorprendido.

– Soy tu mujer, te conozco demasiado –volvió a sonreírle y se echó a un lado de la cama para dejarle hueco–. Ven –susurró–, duerme a mi lado.

– ¿Estás segura? Tú necesitas descansar más que yo, y a lo mejor puedo incomodarte en la misma cama.

– Claro que estoy segura, no digas tonterías. Sabes que duermo mejor cuando estás a mi lado –le miró a los ojos con ternura–. Ven.

Finalmente Byakuya cedió, por lo que se quitó el kenseikan, la bufanda y el haori, como había hecho noches antes cuando se quedó a dormir con ella. Entró en la cama con cuidado y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Luego suspiró de cansancio y la abrazó, quedándose dormido al momento, notando la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su mujer.

Hisana le miraba embelesada, feliz de tenerle a su lado y tan relajado. Todo había salido bien, volvían a estar juntos y además iban a ser padres, no podía pedir nada más. Besó suavemente la frente de su marido y se quedó mirándole dormir, hasta que poco a poco ella también fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Bueno, y hasta aquí todo ^^_

_La verdad no pensaba publicar este capítulo tan pronto, me hubiera gustado esperar hasta el viernes para daros más intriga xD Pero viendo los acontecimientos que se están dando ahora mismo en el manga creí que sería mejor ofreceros una historia feliz antes de una "posible catástrofe". Porque si a Byakuya le pasa algo para mí sería una catástrofe xDDDDD_

_También quería aclarar que, aunque pertenezco a la rama sanitaria, desconozco si existe alguna enfermedad vírica que se pueda detectar mejor con un embarazo. Al igual que tampoco sé si las almas y los shinigamis de la Soul Society se pueden contagiar con virus xDD Es todo pura imaginación mía, pero me gustaba la idea de que Byakuya y el niño fueran los que en verdad "salvaban" a Hisana. Es un punto de vista más psicológico ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por los reviews que me habéis dejado :D A algunos os tengo que contestar por aquí, ya que entráis como invitados n.n_

_**Gabriela: **Ojalá esta historia fuera el flashback de Byakuya si finalmente se produce la desgracia xD Pero bueno, como ves es algo complicado porque para mi gusto Hisana no debió morir, y mucho menos sin llegar a conocer a Rukia... pero Tite Kubo es un hombre frío y sin sentimientos xDDD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este fic ^^  
_

_**Guest:** Sin duda, esta pareja es de las mejores que hay y pienso seguir escribiendo sobre ellos porque hay muy pocas historias aquí. Espero que te haya gustado y que, si lees alguno de mis otros fics, también los disfrutes tanto como éste ^^_

_Espero que este final haya sido de su agrado ^^ Es posible que escriba una segunda parte de este fic, prometo que me lo pensaré =D _

_¡__Cuídense!_


End file.
